Bartholomew Bond
Bartholomew Bond was a student who attended Degrassi Junior High School and later Degrassi High School. At first he was a short boy and a loner and didn't have too many friends, and he was briefly teased and bullied by Arthur Kobalewsky and Yick Yu when he first came to school. Eventually he became Scooter Webster's best friend, and later on also became friends with Tim O'Connor. Character History Degrassi Junior High Season 3 In Can't Live With 'Em, Bartholomew Bond came to Degrassi Junior High in September 1988. He was in Ms. Avery's class. he was first seen going into the school and asked by Nancy Kramer for his support in the upcoming school election. He at the time didn't seem to care or was just nervous about his first day. So he just walked right by her, ignoring her as went into the school. He at first couldn't find where his classroom was. He then asked eighth grader Arthur Kobalewsky, who at the time wanted to be tougher that year than he had been the previous year. So Arthur pulled the same familiar prank on him, that joey had pulled on him the year before. This prank was where he told the new student he was the chairman of the welcoming committee. Also eighth grader Yick Yu (Arthur's best friend) said he was co-chairman. They nicely showed him around the halls, until they lead him to a broom closet. They told him "Your classroom mr. bond", locking him in the broom closet. This made him feel embarrassed, scared and trapped. Then Arthur and Yick remembered how it felt when Joey did it to them the year before. So they let him back out and told him it was initiation. Then Arthur told him that his classroom was down to the hall to the left. but it wasn't Bartholomew's class room, it was THEIR classroom. Bartholomew arrived into the classroom. He was a bit nervous at first, from the sight of all the older students. Then he was relieved when he saw Scooter sitting nearby. He realized that he was someone who was around his age and his size as himself. Also he realized they liked the same super hero comic books. Then he instantly saw him as his first new friend. He was in the wrong classroom for a while even, after Mr. Raditch announced the class and did the role call. Afterwards, when Mr. Raditch told him he was not on his list, and told him the wrong class and grade, this made him realized he was in the wrong classroom. He was humiliated, as all the other students in the classroom laughed at him. Then Scooter stood up for him, he told them not laugh at him. Also that it wasn't his fault he had been tricked. The next day he and Scooter became friends officially. A few days later. they had a little disagreement about which comic book hero they thought was better. When Scooter told him "Don't argue with me! I am in grade eight and I am smarter". He told Scooter the reason he was accelerated was because there were flaws in the educational system. This hinted to the possibility that might have been jealous of Scooter's high intelligence. Also that he was a skipped ahead a grade, however they made up very soon afterwards. In Season's Greetings He was seen going into the school cafetaria with Scooter getting ready to have lunch, They were discussing what he and scooter wanted for Christmas and he explained to him there was more to Christmas then just getting presents. The best part for him was getting to see his grandparents. In He Ain't Heavy He was picked by Dorothy who was making bets with many younger students to taunt and tease Arthur about being rich and went to ask him if it was true, to which Arthur annoyingly lied to him that he wasn't. In The Whole Truth He and Scooter were doing either a science project or an extra credit project that involved growing some aquatic pet's in a fishbowl. Scooter had a packet of dehydrated sea creatures that he ordered from the back of a comic book. So they were under the impression they would actually grow up and become under water pets like it said they would on the packet. A few days later to both there disappointments they realized nothing was growing at all and Scooter had been totally ripped off. A little later he and scooter found some lovely fish in the fish bowl and realized Ms. Avery put them there to cheer them up. In Food for Thought For the school science fair, He and Scooter had done an experiment on two hamsters, a boy hamster named Jack and a girl hamster named Jill. They fed jack all junk food and he seemed to stay the same. While they fed Jill healthy food and Jill got heavier. This was there experiment to prove that Junk food had been clearly underrated and not as fattening as it was believed to be. But Ms. Avery helped them realized that Jill was pregnant and was going to have babies and to wait and try the experiment all over again to see if they got the same results after the babies were born. In Black & White He and Scooter were taking pictures of various students and pictures from the schools sports teams and other school activities for the school's yearbook and they used the last shot to take a picture of the both of them at the same time. Degrassi High Season 4 Bartholomew began High school at Degrassi High School in September 1989 since Degrassi Junior High burnt down the past June he was either skipped ahead a grade or he and classmates were placed into a grade 8 and grade 9 split class this was never fully explained. He was also one of many freshman students that September who were initiated by older senior students likely Dwayne and his lackeys Nick and Tabi. He was ridiculously all covered with either whipped cream or shaving cream. In Sixteen, he was seen taking part in a segment on the cheer up video Lucy Fernandez was filming for L.D. Delacorte who had been recently diagnosed with leukemia. In Natural Attraction, he told Tessa, who asked Scooter if he was going to the dance, that he and Scooter were planning to spend the night at home and watch a documentary about turtles. Tessa walked away a little disappointed. Then when he realized Scooter was crushing on her he teased him about it at first. Later he decided to teach scooter who eventually and happily decided to go to the dance with Tessa, how to slow dance. So they found an empty classroom and closed the door and begun slowing dancing with him counting out the steps showing him how it was done. People from outside looking into the classroom thought it was hilarious to see them dancing together, but no word of it ever seemed to get out or cause any commotion. In Testing One, Two, Three..., he was seen leaving Mr. Walfish's class and going off to play a card game with Alex Yankou instead of studying and worrying about the big science test Mr. Webster was giving the next day. In Stressed Out, he and classmates were then taking their final exams for the school year, and he was seen hard at working finishing his exam for Mr. Walfish's class. Later that afternoon when he and Scooter were cleaning out their lockers for the summer. He surprisingly found a toaster in his locker. Scooter asked him what it was doing and how it got there. But he said he had no idea at all how it got in there or what it was doing in there, and he wondered if it still worked so he packed it up to take home with him. The toaster in his locker might have been there as a result of a prank pulled by a bully or senior that had backfired months before. Also he later that afternoon he went and attended Ms. Avery's good bye party along with his classmate and friends and other former students of hers and he gave Ms. Avery the toaster as a present. Season 5 In Showtime (1) and Showtime (2), he was taking part in the school's talent show as Tim O'Connor's magic assistant. In One Last Dance, he was seen at the Degrassi last school dance with a bunch of his classmates and he hasn't been seen or mentioned since then. Trivia *He was a big fan of Space Cadets. *He was very interested in reptiles. Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DJH Characters Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Characters Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Male Characters Category:DH Teens Category:Main Characters Category:DJH Teens